dulce sueño
by sonifan
Summary: sonic queda atrapado en su dulce sueño y el infierno, todo esto es un sacrificio que acepta por pasar la eternidad con su amado...


Un fic corto lleno de lemon y fácil de entender…

Dulce Sueño

Eran ya las once de la noche Sonic se había quedado ya dormido en la quietud de una oscuridad, de un silencio… y de un recuerdo el soñaba cada noche que cierta criatura negra acariciaba sus mejillas con un amor y una serenidad esplendida, cada noche era casi lo mismo, el calor que sentía en su habitación, lo obligaba a dejar una ventana abierta para dejar entrar el puro y fresco aire que venia acompañado por una deliciosa brisa del mar, pero no solo eso entraba por la ventana…

Cada noche junto con la brisa un espíritu lleno de tormento por no haber podido decir su amor entraba y se metía en la cabeza de sonic, asiendo que este tuviera un dulce sueño, en ese sueño reinaba la oscuridad el erizo azul solo sentía como unas carisias lo guiaban a través de un cuarto donde podía escuchar muchas voces hablando… algunas lamentándose, y el calor… después solo se veía fuego pero las llamas de ardiente fuego no lastimaban su piel, sentía calor si, pero no las llamas como si una especie de demonio lo llevara con un paso seguro por ahí, después sentía como alguien lo tomaba por la cintura y mordía su oreja con delicadeza, bajaba un poco y besaba su cuello preparándolo para la penetración de sus colmillos en ese cuello delicado y de un sabor dulce que sonic tenia… cada noche lo mismo aquel dulce demonio que gustaba de tomar la sangre de sonic era shadow, desde el infierno encontró una forma de mantener viva la llama de su amor por sonic, una llama mas duradera que las que llaman fuego eterno…

Al despertar sonic, podía encontrar marcas de la pasión que vivió por la noche, con aquel ser que el no sabia quien era, solo sabia y solo le interesaba saber que el lo protegía y lo cuidaba de la llamas además le demostraba una amor y una ternura exquisita… y que si ese ser era un demonio? No le importaba, sonic se volvió loco por aquel ser de sus sueños no le importaba ir al infierno por el… no le importaba que le dejara marcas en su cuello… no le importaba nada…

Los amigos de sonic se preocupaban por el… dejar la ventana abierta y vivir solo parecía una locura ellos pensaban que tal vez un ser despiadado entraba, de una forma drogaba a sonic y abusaba de su inocencia y actitud infantil para violarlo, así que convencieron a sonic de cerrar la ventana…

Eran las dos de la madrugada Sonic despertó no había soñado nada… pero eso no fue lo que causo el despertar del pequeño erizo, lo que acabo con su descanso fue un gemido de desesperación, angustia y tristeza, en la ventana se encontraba el espíritu de shadow, sonic se apresuro a abrirle la ventana, Shadow comenzó a explicarse… en vida fue malo y nunca fue capaz de declarar su amor así que cada noche regresaba a ver a su amado incluso en sueños, cuando sonic escucho esa historia desgarradora comenzó a llorar y le pidió a shadow que lo llevara para siempre con el… Shadow lo acostó en la cama y puso la cabeza de sonic en el pecho de el, en su lindo mecho blanco y ambos se quedaron durmiendo.

Cuando Sonic despertó estaba en su cama… pero su cama no estaba en su habitación, los dos estaban en el infierno,

Shadow: ahora podemos estar siempre juntos mi sonic cumplí lo que me pediste ahora tu cumple mi sueño cada momento

Shadow se levanto de la cama jalando con el a sonic, se besaron por un rato, sonic tocaba con delicadeza el pene de shadow, shadow por su parte con una mano abrazando al erizo azul utilizo la otra para meter sus dedos por el ano de sonic y comenzar a sacarlos y meterlos, Sonic solo gemía no aguataba mas dejaron de besarse Shadow se agacho y comenzó a chupar lo que sonic eyaculaba, terminando esto y sin poder aguantarse mas shadow se sentó en la cama y puso a sonic sentado en el, de nuevo comenzaron a besarse y shadow empujaba con fuerza a sonic hacia el, terminaron cuando llegaron al orgasmo

En la mañana Sonic todavía dormía en su cama, en la quietud de su habitación, pasaron días… sus amigos no lo veían fueron a su casa… nadie abrió la puerta y entraron derrumbándola subieron y encontraron el cadáver del erizo con una sonrisa en su cara…

Sonic no sufrió, murió dormido no despertó jamás de su dulce sueño…

Sonic estaba en el infierno junto con su amado Shadow y ahí estaría toda la eternidad …

FIN

Gracias por leer otra de mis estupideces ^^


End file.
